ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Yuu Himura
"Miracles don't exist in this world. There are only inevitabilities, accidents, and the choices you make." -Yuu Himura Yuu Himura is a young man in his late twenties who appears in the visual novel, ef - a fairy tale of the two, and in its anime adaptation, ef - a tale of memories. He is often found alone in a church in Otowa, Australia. He admits he is not a Christian, and that he is merely waiting for someone (Yuuko Amamiya). He is linked to a strange female figure that appears throughout Otowa, Japan, most often in a church, although the link is never explained in detail during the first anime series. Himura becomes the main character during the second anime series, ef - a tale of melodies, which focuses on his past and his relationship with the previously unknown woman. Yuu is described as a cold person by his close friend, Kuze Shuichi. Himura enjoys drawing, although does not like to admit the fact that he is an artist. He is a quiet and thoughtful person during his later life, often not revealing the whole truth or deliberately being vague when questioned. It is later revealed that he is Chihiro Shindou's legal guardian, of whom he is very protective. __TOC__ Appearance in the first series Yuu is a supporting character in the first anime series, ef - a tale of memories. He is often seen in a church in Otowa, Australia, where he dispenses advice to visitors. He spends so much time in the church that he is sometimes mistaken for a priest or a counselor there. Yuu is first seen in "Eve" when Renji Asou approaches him asking for advice about his future career because he wants to "hear an adult's opinion." Renji mentions that Yuu always seems to be in the church, and it is only natural for Renji to approach him. Yuu then mentions that he is merely "waiting for someone." When asked who he is waiting for, Yuu avoids the question by asking Renji another question, then tells Renji to do whatever he likes to do. Later, Yuu is seen with Chihiro Shindou in the church as he welcomes Chihiro back and pats her on her forehead, acting like a fatherly figure. He and Chihiro then talk about her condition and if she should reveal it to Renji. Yuu then warns Renji that if he wants to stay by Chihiro's side, that he will "have to be prepared." Yuu is then seen talking to Renji in the abandonded train station about Chihiro, revealing himself to be Chihiro's guardian. Yuu again warns him to not get too involved with Chihiro. Appearance in the second series In the second anime series, ef - a tale of melodies, Yuu becomes the main character. He is seen in flashbacks of the past when Yuuko was still alive twelve years* prior. Yuu is first seen meeting Yuuko Amamiya in a flashback after she had thrown a paper airplane down at him from the roof of Otobane Academy in Otowa, Japan. (It is revealed in the later part of the second anime series that "Help me" was written on the airplane.) However, Yuu does not remember Yuuko, and he is surprised that Yuuko knows his name. Yuuko reveals that she despises Yuu. In the current time, Yuu is seen drinking a cocktail as the adult Kuze Shuichi approaches him and asks him if he's thinking about the past again. Yuu answers with "Who knows? I've already forgotten about the past." Childhood When he was seven, Yuu's younger sister died in a great earthquake that burned down his home and also killed his parents. After his sister's death, he stayed in a church orphanage where he met Yuuko, a six year old girl who was very similar to his sister. Yuuko always follows him around, and she often refers to Yuu as onii-chan (big brother). This greatly upsets Yuu due to his grief and guilt over his death of his sister, Akane. Yuuko does not understand why he always rebuffs her and avoids her. In their final meeting he yells at her, "I don't want a sister!" A few days later Yuuko is adopted away by the Amamiya family. Yuu never sees her again, and eventually he forgets about her. Yuu was never selected for adoption, and he eventually grew up without ever having any adoptive parents. This makes him independent and somewhat bitter. His Sister's Death Yuu's sister, Akane, first appears in Yuu's dreams. It is revealed later in the series that Yuu has been repeatedly having the same dream of Akane being engulfed in flames and dying. When Yuu was about 6-7 years old he gave Akane a wristwatch as a present, which she had cherished. In the fire that killed Akane, the watch was heavily damaged. Yuu carries the broken watch with him wherever he goes. It is his only keepsake in memory of his dead sister. He tells Yuuko that the watch is the only thing that he can't let go of. The earthquake massively damaged the Himura home and triggered a major fire. As the house began to collapse, Yuu ran out of the home without going back to save his little sister. He heard her call out to him for help as she died in the fire. He retains deep-seated guilt about the incident. This causes him to reject Yuuko's offer of friendship at the orphanage because Yuuko's appearance reminds her of Akane, and the memory is too painful for him. High School and Flight Years after being separated from Yuuko, he receives a hardship scholarship to attend Otobane Academy. His scholarship is contingent on his maintaining good grades and a good attendance record. He quickly becomes close friends with Kuze Shuichi and Nagi Hirono. At age 16, Yuuko is admitted to Otobane Academy as a freshman and meets Yuu again, who is a junior. At first he does not recognize Yuuko and feels irritated with her actions. Eventually he remembers her from the orphanage, and she confesses that she still loves him after all these years. Yuu soon begins to redevelop his own feelings for her, and they grow closer together. Yuuko then reveals the truth about herself and her adopted brother, who has sullied and abused her. Telling Yuu about the abuse is a small revenge that she takes out on him for letting go of her in the past, for then she "could have stayed beautiful." Yuu is shocked and angry at the abuse that she is suffering, and he grabs her and together they run away from home. They live together in secret in a small apartment until her brother tracks her down and takes her back again. After the abuser's death, she returns to the small apartment, and she and Yuu try to build a life together. Yuuko's Death After moving in with Yuuko, Yuu lives a relatively happy life. Unfortunately, the happiness would not last. A few days before Christmas, Yuuko meets a little girl named Miki (later Mizuki Hayama). She befriends the girl and teaches her to sing a song (A Moon Filled Sky). On Christmas Eve day while Yuuko is waiting to meet Yuu and Miki in front of the church, Yuuko finds a ball that reminds her of her childhood with Yuu. As she attempts to pick up the ball in the street, a car approaches at high speed, runs her over, and drives off. Yuuko drags her broken body up to one of the trees and leans against it. She quietly sings the song A Moon Filled Sky as she bleeds out and dies alone. As she takes her last breath, she wishes to meet Yuu again. Later, Yuu and Miki arrive to find Yuuko's dead body propped up against the tree. Miki is seen crying as Yuu rushes to Yuuko, desperately trying to wake her up (''Melodies'' episode 10). Adult Life Yuu goes on with his life. He graduates from college with a degree in architecture. He moves to Australia, where he helps to design the second town of Otowa in that country, which is a virtual duplicate of the original town in Japan that was destroyed. While living in Australia he becomes Chihiro Shindou's legal guardian and he decides to stay in that country. His sad memories about losing Yuuko always remain with him, as he is constantly thinking back about the past. However, whenever he is asked about what he is thinking, he replies "Who knows? I've already forgotten." He is often seen in the church waiting for Yuuko. Last Meeting At age 29, just before Christmas, his old friend Nagi Hirono travels from Japan and visits him at the church. She informs him that her brother Hiro had seen and talked with the angelic Yuuko in the church in the real Otowa back in Japan. Yuu immediately flies to Japan. And then, after waiting twelve long years*, he finally meets the love of his life once again on Christmas. Yuu finally gives her the flower bouquet that he was never able to give her on that fateful day. He tells Yuuko that he is no longer an atheist (although he remains agnostic). They use a secret key to unlock and visit the school roof, where it all started and ended. Yuuko says that she has now fulfilled her last wish. She instructs Yuu to be happy and to look forward, never back. Yuu comforts her by claiming he will, but Yuuko knows that he blinks his eyes when he is untruthful. Realizing that Yuu will never stop thinking of her, she simply tells him that she will always love him. After she disappears, a single white angel feather gently floats into his hand. He grasps it and ponders its meaning, then he smiles as he looks up at the sky. See Yuuko's Reunion (YouTube). A Dream Realized In the final scene of Melodies, Yuu is seen standing on a high green hill alongside Mizuki Hayama. She reveals to him that her original name was Miki (which means 'future') and that she was the little child whom Yuuko and Yuu had saved so long ago. Mizuki looks down and marvels at the new town of Otowa, Australia, a city which Yuu created. Inspired by Yuuko, it is the realization of Yuu's dream: A city with a great future, in a tranquil and beautiful land, full of happy people, created together by and for the people that he loves. Trivia * Yuu's surname Himura 'means "fire" (火) ('hi) and "town, village" (村) (mura). * Yuu is good at drawing landscapes but bad at drawing potraits. * In the visual novel (VN) ef - a fairy tale of the two, both Yuu and Yuuko are non-playable characters who often give advice to the four main playable characters. * The events in Melodies happen twelve years (not ten years) after the flashbacks. This is because there is a two year gap between Memories and Melodies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters